Dual Sides
by Abbandon
Summary: Okay... So Sora was just a bit different from the other people he had met through his lifetime... but that didn't change who he was... But, really, who was he? YAOI!


**Dual Sides**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy and is just rubbing it in my face that I don't. This world hates me soooo much!!! Aaaarrrgggghh!!

**Warning: **This fic, like all the others contains yaoi. And I'm sure that you all know who that is. And if you people have never played Kingdom Hearts II or Chain of Memories than don't bother reading this because you won't know the characters.

**A/N: **'Ello, I'm back with a new fic… yeah, I know that I haven't finished **Sinfully Pure**… or **I Can't Stop the Madness **or **Earth, Sky, and Sea**, but don't worry about it. I'll finish them and they will be to your liking… hopefully

**Chapter 1: Night**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

-"So dark the con of man"- 

(From **The DaVinci Code**)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Riku strolled down the cold, lonely back alleys of Twilight Town's Fifth District. The cool night wind blew his clothes and tousled his long silver hair. Night, in Twilight Town, was something to be feared. But not to Riku. Night was like his paramour, a sweet sensual lover one minute and a cold, cruel mistress the next, there for a few hours and gone by morning, like a cheap whore. But Riku loved it, he felt at home with Night. Night was his eternal companion, his muse and his possessor; he neither needed nor wanted anyone else. The Night knew all his secrets and held all his pains. As he walked through this sweet darkness, he would pass by a strip joint or a second-rate club, neon lights flashing ludicrous sayings and images, all the pretty young things in their tattered clothes and beaded jewelry beckoning him into the depth of their world of sin and pleasure. Sometimes their frail, skeletal thin hands would clutch at his frock coat and sunken eyes and meek voices would call to him for help, like he was their savior. But he just kept walking, eyes pinned ahead. These people could not be saved, especially not by him. Riku was something of an enigma. To the naked eye, he was just another trendy with his ripped black jeans, fishnet shirts, eyeliner and nail polish, all wrapped up in either a black frock coat with a crimson silk lining or a plain black trench coat that hung off his back like broken wings. But to those who knew him, Riku was a child of revolution. He was an author, a poet, an artist and a musician. His clothes were to blend in with his lover, Night itself but with his unique silver hair and piercing aquamarine eyes he did everything but blend in. That and he had a color that most trendies wanted, the color of moonlight reflected off of crystal-clear water. He looked just like an angel Fallen to Earth.

Riku walked past the stands of the few vendors that bothered to line the streets at night. One was Namine, an artist whose paintings were too disturbing for public viewing. Her most recent "abomination", as she liked to call them, was labeled "Dusk." The painting portrayed a serene angel with lovely blonde hair that cascaded in a glorious golden waterfall down its shoulders, sitting on a stone, innocently strumming a lute. At least half of the painting was. The other was the same angel being torn apart by mere men, their large bloodstained hands tearing at its clothes, hair and wings. Blood coated feathers from the torn wings littered the canvas. Blood spewed forth from the angel's open mouth as its broken lute was plunged into its throat and stomach. You could almost hear the pained screams from the poor creature. Namine had used her younger brother, Roxas, as model for the painting. Roxas had brilliant blonde hair, that obviously did not come out of a bottle, spiked and curved in all directions and marvelous blue eyes that shone in the moonlight and showed years of knowledge despite the boy's young age. Namine looked about the same except for she had lighter hair and her eyes showed wisdom even greater than Roxas'. Namine had one flaw though. She didn't talk often and what she did say was usually frightening. After she had painted "Dusk", Roxas had been the first to evaluate it, like he did with all her paintings. He had been rather pleased with the results. The blonde had a cart of his own, right next to his sister's, where he sold clothing of his own creation. Roxas had a talent for making clothes, whether he made them from scratch or ripped up old clothes to create new styles. Riku bought the majority of his clothes from Roxas.

Roxas' best friend, Axel was leaned up against the cart, nearly sleeping. Axel was an interesting sight, natural radiant flame-red hair that stuck up straight up all over his head, skin like the color of clouds on a moonlit night. His eyes were that of stunning chartreuse as if he had (and probably did) drank gallons of the legendary drink itself and he had a teardrop tattoo underneath each eye, remembrances of his gang days, despite his young age. Axel was a drug dealer of unusual proportions. He sold a drug called "Music of the Night", a designer drug that he created himself. "Music of the Night" was a hallucinogen… though what was in it no one knew, Axel never told. The drug was originally sold in liquid form but it was to be added to a mister to create vapor that was guaranteed to get you high after a few breaths, making it a huge favorite in raves and after-hours clubs. Axel had developed the idea from Phantom of the Opera, which kinda went without saying. When he, Roxas, Riku, and Namine had gone to see the Opera, meaning that they had snuck in during dress rehearsals and watched from the balcony, Axel and Roxas had come to the conclusion that the song "Music of the Night" was a drug that the Phantom used to lure Christine to his lair to attempt to seduce her. And, of course, Axel's overactive imagination drove him to actually create the drug. The flame-haired boy lazily cracked open one eye to glance at Riku when Roxas elbowed him in the ribs and glanced at Riku. Riku gave him a slight nod and continued his way down the street. No words were necessary between any of them.

A little further down, in a ripped lace and silk dress, was Larxene. Larxene was a modern day prophet who did Tarot readings in cafés and some clubs. Her readings and predictions were usually so morbid and tragic and the negative things that she told people about themselves were usually so accurate that almost all demanded a refund. Larxene would give them half and then tell them that if her prediction did not come true within a specific amount of time they could come collect the rest. The people usually never returned but sometimes they would see one on the front page of the newspaper or in the obituaries. And Larxene would just nod her head and smile a slow, knowing smile that no one ever knew the meaning of. Riku gave a slight wave as he passed. He was kind of frightened of Larxene. She had a deck of thirteen cards besides the deck that she did for every day readings, each one had taken thirteen years to make, handed down generation after generation in her family, or so she said. The cards were odd, having unusual names and it was said that they could tell your destiny with one card. Riku knew that if she ever gave him a reading, it would be with those cards.

"A storm is brewing for you, Riku." She said solemnly, stopping the teenager in his tracks. "Those winds will be blowing in a new figure, a new fate. Something strange and unforgettable. It will change the way you think and live your life." She brushed a few strands of light blonde hair out of her eyes so that she could focus on her cards. "Would you like a reading? I won't charge you." Riku shook his head.

"Oh come on, Larxene… Riku doesn't want any bad luck." The vendor next to Larxene said. Her name was Aerith. She was a Wiccan priestess who sold gemstones, herbs, incense, essential oils and a few spell kits that she made herself. The young woman was relatively normal looking, daubed with rose oil and looked like she didn't fit in at all with the night crowd with her pink, red and white dress, brown boot and her long mahogany hair pulled back with a large red ribbon. But she was a nice person and was easy to talk to, many of the "night children"; she was a mother of sorts. "Night children", were children or teenagers born with a once rare but now increasingly common skin disease that made their skin extremely sensitive to light. Even the streetlights caused them discomfort. They frequented alleys and sometimes sewers, anywhere light wouldn't filter through. It wasn't uncommon to see a small pale hand covered with blisters sneak out of a sewer grate and snatch food. The families had kicked most of these children out of their homes at an early age, their condition was a severe one and their parents hadn't the money to pay for such extensive care. But back to Aerith. Aerith lived with her niece, Yuna, whom she was currently training in the Craft. Currently, Aerith was arranging crystals in the form of a pentacle and lined up a few of the bottles of the new lemongrass oil that she had gotten. "Anything you want, Riku? I'll give you a 50 discount." Riku looked like he was considering the offer. There were so many things he could buy and for half off it would be even better. He silently made his decision.

"Do you have cinnamon incense?" Aerith nodded and picked up a packet of fifteen homemade incense sticks from satchel that she carried.

"I just made them this morning. That'll be a dollar." She said quietly, handing him the package. He handed her a twenty and when she tried to hand him change he refused it. She didn't bother to argue with him to take his money. When Riku gave extra money for something it meant that he was doing penance for something that he had done. She smiled kindly and started in on polishing some of the pewter pentacle necklaces that she had laid out. "Riku, can you do me a favor? There is a girl down by Pink Crush, she's new to the area and she made a special order. If it's not too much trouble, if you are going that way, can you drop it off? I wouldn't be able to until I finish up here and I have no way of knowing how long she is staying." She looked up at the silver-haired teen expectantly. He nodded silently and held out his hand for whatever it was that she needed delivered. She deposited a small bag into his hand and returned to polishing. "She has a jewelry cart. I think that you might like her designs. They're different." Riku nodded and continued on his way, walking past drug dealers who weren't nearly successful as Axel, who cut their junk with baking soda, baking powder, salt and cleaning powder alike, past prostitutes; female ones who almost had every disease possible who, who sold for 5 bucks a pop; male ones that slept with the guys that would rather spit in Death's eye than wear a rubber, and other such scum of the earth. Each had a pick-up line or some sort of offer that they themselves couldn't refuse but Riku had no problem walking by without sparing a second glance. He finally reached the end, where as Aerith said, was a cart laid out with brilliant gold and silver jewelry. Riku looked around but there was no one to be found. Who in their right mind would leave a cart full of expensive-looking jewelry unattended?

"Is there something that you want?" A soft voice said from behind him. Riku turned to lay his eyes on the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. The figure behind him had a sort of androgynous beauty with long cinnamon brown hair that was pulled back in a braid but still stuck out at odd angles all over her head, creamy bronze skin that was mostly covered by a pair of baggy black jeans and a blood red peasant top with sleeves that flowed down to her fingertips and had seven slits on each one. She stood at about 5'6'', about to Riku's chest. Her face was slightly cherubic with full pink lips, high cheekbones, and sapphire blue eyes that far outshined Roxas's, fringed with long curled eyelashes. Definitely a beauty beyond compare. What was that line that was always in movies? What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? That definitely applied here. Riku was speechless. The beauty raised an eyebrow and repeated her question. Riku quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh…sorry. Aerith sent me to give you this." He replied, holding out the bag. The androgynous beauty opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of lavender oil. There was an awkward silence, which Riku decided to break by introducing himself. "Ummm… I'm Riku." Oh yes, so eloquent. She would be swept off her feet by his words.

"I know who you are." The other said, placing the bottle on the stand. "My name is Sora." Sora…hmmm… Sora was a girl name. Sora began to rearrange some of the pieces in her collection. Riku eyed a few of the rings. There was an intricate ring made of many delicate silver threads, all twined together, one brilliantly detailed fairy, and a simple one with a Celtic knot. They were all exquisite. "I made them all myself." Riku looked up at Sora.

"Wow… they're beautiful… More beautiful than some of the stuff you see in more expensive stores." He exclaimed. Sora smiled slightly.

"They aren't that good… nothing compared to the pieces sold at Sterling, you know, that place in the First District. They're the best." She said, flipping her braid over her shoulder. Riku knew the place. It sold every kind of jewelry imaginable and all were handmade by the owner himself. The town's elite frequented the store more so than the peons that normally walked the street. Their jewelry itself was outrageously expensive. But the elite's had eyes for beauty and were willing to go to any lengths to get it. This was known everywhere throughout the town. If you were hungry and you were beautiful, it wouldn't be hard to become a pet in an elite's house. You would be fed, clothed, and housed, all for the low, low price of your freedom, which was simply a commodity these days. It was the only thing that some had to sell, their bodies having already wasted away and they had no intellect and no dexterity to make up for it. "Do you want something?" Riku broke out of his thoughts and started to select the beautifully wrought silver ring made out of silver threads but another piece caught his eye. It was a small pendant created in an unusual heart shape with three prongs at the bottom, twined through the middle with thorns. He picked it up and examined it. The design looked vaguely familiar. "Is that what your choice?" Sora questioned, eyeing him curiously. Riku nodded, not taking his eyes away from the design.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked, before noticing a small price tag. It read $39.99. 40 bucks? For this? That was a pretty good deal judging that it was handmade. Riku fished two twenties out of his pocket and handed them to Sora. As she reached for the money, their fingertips brushed together, slight but the touch was electrifying. Sora jerked her hand back instantly.

"Ha... have a nice night." She stammered. Riku smirked at the fact that she was so cute. Sora was blushing, her eyes fixated on the ground. All at once, she began collecting her jewelry and putting them in a locked case. "I…I need to leave." Riku grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Calm down Sora. It's not like I'm going to hurt you." He said, his eyes locking with hers. "Come on, we'll go to a café. I'm sure that will calm you down, if anything." Sora shook her head.

"I have to go." She cried, ripping her hand out from Riku's grasp, grabbing her case and making a break for it. Riku stared at her back as she ran. What was she so afraid of? He followed silently after her, keeping in the shadows Sora had slowed down when she thought that he was no longer behind her and was walking slowly down the alleyways. Why was she going here? This was where most of the prostitutes were, technically the Red Light District. Did Sora know someone here? He stealthily moved alone the alley where Sora had disappeared.

"C'mon kid. I ain't got all night." A harsh voice said. It sounded like it was at the far end of the alley. "We gonna do this or not?"

"Yes sir… sorry." Riku heard Sora's soft voice say. Then there was the sound of a zipper, then a body being pushed or thrown roughly against a wall. The silver-haired teen wondered what was going on when a soft moan reached his ears, carried by the wind. Riku slid along the wall of the alley to where he heard the voices as he heard another moan and the sound of harsh panting. What the hell was going on? He peered around the corner to see a sight that was most unexpected. Sora was pushed up against a wall, a rather large man thrusting in and out of her. The young girl's eyes were screwed tightly shut and she looked like she was in pain. Riku couldn't believe his eyes. This was certainly not the sweet, quiet he had met only minutes before. In his surprise, he knocked over a trashcan. It did nothing to faze that man, but Sora's eyes shot open and she stared at Riku in horror. Tears filled her bright eyes, but Riku wasn't surprised. This was possibly the worst situation you could be discovered in. The john pulled himself out of Sora and tucked himself into his pants. He threw a wad of money at the small girl that was collapsed on the ground, her head hanging in shame.

"Thanks for the quickie." The man said, before sauntering away. Sora didn't move or say anything. Riku inched closer to make sure that she was okay. The brunette heard footsteps and pressed her thighs together, but not before Riku saw what she had to hide. Sora was no girl.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: **I love making Sora look like a girl… you know when I first played Kingdom Hearts, the first one, I thought 'Is that a girl… it looks like a girl and kinda sounds like a girl… Oh… it's a boy… awwwwwwwwww… he's soooo cute!'


End file.
